


Em sẽ ở bên anh (Khi anh khóc)

by Jeong_95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anesthesia, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeong_95/pseuds/Jeong_95
Summary: Điều đầu tiên Steve nhận thấy khi tỉnh dậy là có một chiếc nhẫn trên ngón áp út của Tony.Có một chiếc nhẫn khốn khiếp trên ngón tay của Tony.Ôi , Steve nghĩ mà cảm thấy lòng tái tê. Tôi đã bỏ lỡ cơ hội của mình. Một lần nữa.Giữ suy nghĩ đó trong đầu, anh bật khóc.Một fic mà Steve trải nghiệm một chuyến tàu lượn siêu tốc của từng cung bậc cảm xúc và sự huyễn hoặc của bản thân, Tony cố gắng trấn an, và Sam thì thấy vừa bất lực vừa cảm thấy hài hước
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Em sẽ ở bên anh (Khi anh khóc)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'll be by your side (when you cry, cry, cry).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953847) by [frostfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfall/pseuds/frostfall). 



> Đây không phải tác phẩm của tôi, tôi chỉ dịch nó. Nếu các bạn yêu thích xin hãy qua tài khoản của tác giả và tặng một kudos cho tác giả và nếu bạn muốn reup nó xin hãy hỏi ý kiến tác giả và tôi. Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc

Điều đầu tiên Steve nhận thấy khi tỉnh dậy là có một chiếc nhẫn trên ngón áp út của Tony.

Có một chiếc nhẫn khốn khiếp trên ngón tay của Tony.

Ôi, Steve nghĩ mà cảm thấy lòng tái tê. Tôi đã bỏ lỡ cơ hội của mình. Một lần nữa.

Giữ suy nghĩ đó trong đầu, anh bật khóc.

Steve thoáng nghe thấy những giọng nói vừa gần vừa xa. Bằng cách nào đó, não bộ của anh không thể biết ai là ai. Anh không biết ai đang ở trong căn phòng này, bởi vì não anh như bị một lớp sương mù phủ lấy, tầm nhìn mờ đi, và trái tim anh đang vỡ nát từng chút một. Chúa ơi, anh đúng là một tên ngốc, một tên ngu cmn ngốc.....

“.....Khỉ thật.....”

“.....Việc này có thể là.....”

.....Mẹ nó ơi, Steve thực sự sẽ là người nằm trong top đầu thế giới trong bảng xếp hạng những kẻ do dự tới vô dụng bởi vì anh chưa bao giờ có thể giãy bày với Tony những điều anh luôn muốn nói.....

“.....Điều đó khiến anh ấy bắt đầu khóc.....”

“.....Có lẽ.....”

..... Một điều mà đáng lẽ anh phải thổ lộ ngay từ thời điểm đó. Trận chiến New York năm đó, khi Tony rơi xuống từ hố sâu trên bầu trời và mở đôi mắt nâu tuyệt mỹ của mình, ngay tại thời khắc đó trái tim Steve đã loạn nhịp.....

“.....Đó là một liều lượng lớn......”

“.....Có vẻ nó đã quá liều.....”

.....Và mẹ kiếp, anh nên tỏ tỉnh với gã từ lâu rồi nhưng anh lại... Để rồi bây giờ Tony đã rời đi, bỏ lại anh cùng sự cô đơn thêm lần nữa vì anh trông thảm hại và.....

“.....Không có gì phải bất an. Em ở đây. Không ai bắt em đi đâu cả..... ”

Steve khẽ thoát khỏi bàn tay đang nắm lấy tay anh để lau những giọt nước mắt vươn trên khóe mắt. Có một âm thanh sột soạt bên cạnh, và sau đó một ít khăn giấy được đưa gần vào mũi anh. Bàn tay chai sạm đó cũng quay trở lại, trượt xuống dưới lòng bàn tay của Steve trước khi vuốt ve mu bàn tay anh bằng ngón cái.

Dù đây là ai, họ cũng rất tuyệt. Rất đẹp. Thật tệ rằng họ không phải là Tony.

“Cảm ơn,” Steve thì thầm.

“Gặp ác mộng sao?” một giọng nói êm dịu vang lên phía bên phải Steve. Nó to hơn và rõ ràng hơn và Ồ.

Trái tim của Steve lệch nhịp. Đó là em ấy.

Anh có thể nhận ra giọng nói đó ở bất cứ đâu. Ngay cả khi anh chìm trong bóng tối hay bị mất đi thị lực, ngay cả khi anh cách xa tận nửa vòng trái đất hay thậm chí trong một không gian chết tiệt khác, anh vẫn sẽ nhận ra giọng nói đó chỉ bằng một âm tiết.

Nhưng em ấy đã có người khác rồi. Tony đã có người khác. Em ấy có ai đó có thể nghe thấy em, nhận ra em chỉ bằng giọng nói.  
Và đó không phải là Steve.

“Không. Chỉ là..... ”

Anh cảm thấy một giọt nước mắt khác lăn dài trên má, một giọt, rồi một giọt khác, và rồi.....

Người đó gỡ mảnh khăn giấy bị bóp nghẹt giữa nắm tay anh rồi dùng nó lau lên mi mắt anh. 

“Này,” Tony nói một cách nhẹ nhàng. “Không sao cả. Anh an toàn. Anh có muốn em cập nhật cho anh tình hình mới nhất không?”

Steve khẽ gật đầu, cuối cùng quay sang bên phải và gã ở đó, bằng xương bằng thịt.

Tony trông tiều tùy, đôi mắt mệt mỏi đầy quầng thâm và mái tóc rối bù. Gã thực sự cần phải ngủ. Kẻ đó nên nhắc nhở gã đi ngủ. Nếu Steve là kẻ đó, anh sẽ đuổi gã đi ngủ ngay khi nhìn thấy Tony trông thế này.

Mặc dù đã thực sự kiệt sức, gã vẫn là người đẹp nhất mà Steve để mắt đến và Steve lại thấu nhói lòng.  
Bởi vì Tony quá đẹp, ngoài tầm tay anh và không thể thuộc về anh. Gã không phải của anh mà đã là của người khác và.....

“.....Trong bệnh xá của Tháp Avengers,” Tony tiếp tục, cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của Steve. “Anh đã bị thương trong trận chiến với Hydra ngày hôm qua và trước khi anh hỏi, chúng ta đã đánh bại chúng. Vì vậy, anh đã bị chúng bắn. Ở nhiều nơi. Chúa ơi, em đã rất sợ hãi. Tên khốn khiếp nhà anh, dừng ngay việc đỡ đạn cho em đi. Em có bộ giáp và anh.....”

“Và anh đã được gây mê để các bác sĩ phẫu thuật lấy viên đạn ra,” Sam cắt ngang và chà, anh ta đến khi nào vậy?

Có lẽ Sam là người mà Tony đã kết hôn nhưng anh ta sẽ không làm vậy, đúng không? Anh ta không thể....

“Như Sam nói,” Tony tiếp lời. “Dù sao thì, bây giờ là 3:49 chiều, thứ Tư, ngày 16 tháng 4 năm 2020. Vì vậy, không, anh không tiếp tục hôn mê trong bảy mươi năm thêm lần nào nữa.....”

Steve rút tay khỏi tay Tony, chỉ để quấn lấy cổ tay Tony. Cảm nhận từng mạch đập của gã dưới ngón tay cái của mình.

“Tony?”

“Vâng?”

Steve nuốt nước bọt, giọng anh nghẹn ngào. “Em không ... Em sẽ không rời xa tôi, đúng không?”

Nụ cười của Tony trở nên nao núng rồi tắt hẳn và chúa ơi, anh đã làm điều này. Tất cả là lỗi của Steve. Anh đã khiến Tony buồn và.....

“.....Được rồi. Đừng khóc. Em ở ngay đây. Em sẽ không rời đi trừ khi anh.....”

“Tôi không muốn em đi,” Steve vội vàng ngắt lời. “Nhưng tôi biết em vẫn phải đi.”

Tony nhíu mày. “Nếu anh đang nói về công việc, em có thể.....”

“Nhưng còn..... Của em.....”

“Cái gì của em cơ?”

“Của em.....”

Khốn nạn thật, Steve thậm chí không thể tự mình nói ra. Chỉ nghĩ về việc Tony hạnh phúc kết hôn với một người không phải là anh đau đớn lắm rồi và.....

“Sam?”

Có tiếng bước chân tiến về phía anh từ bên trái. 

“Vâng, Cap?”

“Tony đã kết hôn.”

“Ừm hửm”

Steve cuối cùng cũng rời mắt khỏi Tony, bắt gặp ánh mắt quan tâm của Sam. “Em ấy kết hôn với ai?”

Tony tạo ra một tiếng ồn như không thể tin được. 

Sam chớp mắt, kinh ngạc mở miệng hỏi. “Anh đang đùa với tôi, phải không?"

Steve lắc đầu. Sao Sam có thể nghĩ rằng anh sẽ pha trò về chuyện này?

“Dĩ nhiên là không. Tại sao tôi phải nói đùa về điều này? Anh biết đấy, tôi đã yêu Tony kể từ khi em ấy ngã xuống từ bầu trời như một thiên thần.....”

Tony phản đối. “Thiên thần không rơi xuống.....”

“.....Và anh biết rõ tôi đã rất muốn nói với em ấy rằng tôi muốn em ấy biết bao nhiêu.....”

Sam nhăn mũi. Anh ấy luôn làm vậy khi Steve nói về Tony tuyệt vời, xinh đẹp và thông minh như thế nào. Bạn của anh chắc chắn cần cải thiện khẩu vị về đàn ông một cách tốt hơn.

“.....Ôm em ấy và hôn em ấy cả buổi sáng và tối nhưng tôi cũng muốn làm tình với em ấy mỗi ngày và nói với em ấy rằng tôi yêu em ấy nhiều như thế nào ngay cả khi em ấy không hề yêu lấy bản thân mình nhưng không sao vì tôi yêu em ấy và em ấy.....”

“Làm ơn đừng nói với tôi rằng anh muốn.....”

“.....Quá nhỏ nhắn. Vì vậy, với sự nhỏ bé đó. Em ấy sẽ nằm gọn ngay dưới cằm tôi khi chúng tôi âu yếm nhau”.

“.....Nói nhé, chết tiệt. Tôi sẽ nói lần cuối, tôi thực sự không muốn nghe anh luyên thuyên về niềm đam mê đối với sự khác biệt kích thước của anh và Tony”.

Tony cười khúc khích. Steve cảm thấy một niềm tự hào dâng trào trong anh. Anh đã làm điều đó. Anh đã làm cho Tony cười. Hạnh phúc.

Kẻ mà Tony chọn có thể khiến em ấy cười không? Anh hy vọng kẻ đó có thể làm Tony hạnh phúc vì Tony xứng đáng với cả thế giới rộng lớn. Dù là ngân hà. Hay cả vũ trụ.

“Đã nói với anh rồi anh ấy bị tiêm thuốc mê quá liều,” Tony nói.

Sam cười khẩy. “Phải thừa nhận rằng, tôi chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng mình sẽ nhìn thấy Steve như thế này vào một ngày nào đó.”

Và trái tim của Steve nhanh chóng chùng xuống.

Làm thế nào mà họ có thể chế nhạo những điều này? Anh có thể hiểu sự cợt nhã của Sam vì anh ấy rất xấu tính. Thực sự là một kẻ rất xấu tính.

Nhưng nghe Tony gạt bỏ anh đi như vậy thì đau lắm. Rất đau. Như thể bị ngàn nhát dao đâm vào.

Có lẽ Sam là chồng của Tony. Việc này có vẻ hợp lý. Hoặc Tony và Sam chỉ là bạn nhưng không giải thích được tại sao cả hai lại ở đây cùng nhau.

Nhưng làm thế nào Sam có thể làm điều này với anh? Anh ta không biết Steve.....

“.....Này, Steve. Người yêu. Nhìn em này? ”

Steve vâng lời và khi mắt anh và mắt Tony giao nhau, anh chỉ có thể trầm trồ. Chà.

“Em có một đôi mắt đẹp.”

Một vết ửng hồng hằn nhẹ lên cổ Tony. “Vì vậy như tôi đã nói.”

“Chúng tuyệt đẹp,” Steve tiếp tục, một nụ cười nhếch mép hiện trên môi anh. Anh lau đôi má ẩm ướt của mình. “Tôi thích vẽ chúng. Đôi mắt em luôn đẹp dù là ở tông màu trắng đen. Nhưng chúng trông đẹp hơn cả khi được vẽ màu lên. Đó thật sự là thứ đẹp nhất trên đời”.

Lớp ửng hồng ngày càng đậm màu và lan rộng, xâm chiếm lấy đôi gò má Tony, khiến nước da của gã trở nên sậm màu hơn. 

“Chúng đậm đà giống như món sô cô la đen em thích nhấm nháp nhưng đôi khi sẫm màu lại như mực hoặc loại cà phê rang xay mà em yêu thích, mặc dù tôi cho rằng cà phê rất khó uống. Và khi nắng soi vào đôi mắt em thì chúng có màu vàng ngọt ngào, ngọt như mật ong vậy.....”

Steve nghe thấy Sam tạo ra những tiếng ồn thể hiện sự bất mãn đối với những lời thật lòng mà Steve bày tỏ. Sao anh ấy dám? Đầu tiên, anh ấy đã cướp mất người bạn tâm giao của anh, và bây giờ..... 

“Nói về mật ong,” Tony ngắt lời anh, dùng tay kia che hai tay họ lại, “Có điều này em muốn anh làm theo.”

Steve cười rạng rỡ. "Bất cứ điều gì em muốn."

“Kiểm tra sợi dây chuyền trên cổ anh đi.”

“Được rồi,” Steve đồng ý và tuân theo ngay lập tức, bởi vì đó là việc Tony muốn và anh sẽ tuân theo mọi mong muốn của gã để chiều chuộng Tony và.....

Có một chiếc nhẫn.

Có một chiếc nhẫn trên sợi dây chuyền của anh.

Nó giống như của Tony, nó cũng được làm bằng bạc nó không có gì nổi bật chỉ có điều viên đá đính ở giữa không phải một viên ruby, mà là một viên sapphier xanh. Ngoài ra còn có một dòng chữ được khắc bên trong.

Winghead. 

“Cái này.... Cái này có phải nhẫn cưới không?”

Tony vui vẻ gật đầu. “Chính xác.”

Và cứ như thế thế giới của Steve bị đảo lộn.

Bởi vì anh đã kết hôn.

Anh thực sự đã kết hôn.

Steve Rogers đã chính thức là một người đàn ông có gia đình.

Nhưng điều đó có nghĩa là.....

“Không!” Sam thốt lên. “Hắn lại sắp nức nở! Hắn không nên khóc. Chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra vậy?”

“Có lẽ đây là những giọt nước mắt hạnh phúc?” Tony đáp. “Ý tôi là, có thể anh ấy bị vẫn bị choáng”

Steve không hề cảm thấy bị choáng. Anh cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm, vui vẻ, buồn bã và bối rối cùng một lúc.

Bởi vì Tony đã kết hôn và anh cũng vậy. Nhưng không phải với nhau.

Và điều đó thật tồi tệ.

“T...” Một tiếng nấc thốt ra từ miệng anh. “Tony?”

“Có chuyện gì vậy anh yêu?”

“Tôi xin lỗi.”

Lông mày của Tony đan vào nhau. “Vì điều gì”

Steve nhắm mắt lại. Anh không thể nhìn thẳng vào mắt gã. Không phải, sau khi biết điều đó..... Biết điều đó.....

“Bởi vì tôi đã kết hôn với người khác. Bởi vì tôi đã.....”

“Họ đã không đùa khi nói muốn việc cải thiện tình trạng gây mê,” Sam lầm bầm trong hơi thở.

“.....Tôi đã để người khác gọi tôi là ‘Winghead’. Chỉ có em mới có thể gọi tôi là ‘Winghead’ và tôi không biết tại sao tôi lại.....”

Tony thở dài. “Ôi cưng à.....”

“.....Làm sao tôi có thể cho phép điều đó.” Steve thở dài vì tâm trạng của anh rất nặng nề, anh không còn cảm thấy thư thái hay vui vẻ nữa. Tất cả những gì còn lại là nỗi buồn, sự bối rối và cảm giác tội lỗi. “Điều này ổn thôi. Em xứng đáng với người khác tốt hơn tôi.....”

“Tình yêu.....”

“Tốt hơn tôi rất nhiều, tôi thậm chí còn không thể cho em biết em có ý nghĩa như thế nào.....”

“Anh yêu.....”

“.....Quan trọng, tôi vẫn kết hôn với người khác, cho dù người tôi yêu là em, chỉ có em......”

“Người đó là anh mà”

Steve bất giác mở mắt ra, tim anh run lên. “Sao cơ?”

Tony nở nụ cười rạng rỡ. “Anh là người đã kết hôn với em”

Steve chớp mắt. Không có chút dao động nào trong nụ cười của Tony.

“Chúng ta đã kết hôn?”

“Chúng ta đã kết hôn,” Tony lặp lại khi xoay chiếc nhẫn trên tay anh để tháo nó ra. “Thực ra, đã năm năm rồi. Anh thấy đấy.”

Cũng giống như chiếc nhẫn của Steve, có một chữ khắc bên trong.

Shellhead..

Shellhead. Shellhead của Tony tương ứng với Winghead của Steve.

Shellhead và Winghead. Cùng nhau. Như thể cả hai đã được định sẵn để ở bên nhau.

“Có thật không?” Steve bồn chồn.

Nụ cười của Tony rạng rỡ hơn, tỏa sáng như ngôi sao sáng nhất trong dải ngân hà.

“Nó là sự thật”

Steve gật đầu lia lịa, để tất cả chìm vào trong.

Anh đã kết hôn nhưng không phải với một một người xa lạ nào đó. Không. Anh đã kết hôn với Tony Stark. Anh thực sự đã kết hôn với Tony Stark, tri kỷ của anh. Shellhead của anh.

Steve cảm thấy muốn ăn mừng. Hét lên với tất cả sức lực của mình. Hôn lên nụ cười rạng rỡ trên khuôn mặt của Tony và cuối cùng, cuối cùng anh cũng biết mùi vị của Tony là gì.....

Nhưng anh chỉ khóc.

“Khóc to lên nào.....”

Steve phớt lờ Sam. Anh ta không liên quan. Anh ta không phải là một phần của cuộc trò chuyện này. Bởi vì anh ta không kết hôn với Tony. Với Shellhead của anh.

Trái đất bây giờ có thể đang bốc cháy và Steve thậm chí còn không muốn chớp mắt quan tâm lấy một cái. Bởi vì anh đã kết hôn với Tony Stark.

Anh dùng ngón tay lau đi một giọt nước mắt, gạt nó sang một bên. “Em... Em yêu tôi sao?”

Tony gật đầu và vuốt ve mu bàn tay Steve bằng ngón tay cái: “Em yêu anh. Kể từ khi em tỉnh dậy trong đống đổ nát đầy bụi bặm trên mặt đất ở trung tâm thành phố New York. Ý em là, lúc đó em không rõ. Nhưng mở mắt ra và khuôn mặt của anh là thứ đầu tiên em nhìn thấy… Tất cả những gì em mong ước vào thời khắc đó là em sẽ thức dậy cùng anh mỗi ngày trong suốt quãng đời còn lại của mình”.

Trong một khoảnh khác, Steve không thể nói nên lời.

Trong những giấc mơ hoang đường nhất, anh chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng Tony Stark sẽ đáp lại tình cảm của mình. Sau tất cả, gã là một người theo chủ nghĩa tương lai. Thiên tài. Tỷ phú. Nhà từ thiện. So với gã, Steve thật ảm đạm. Anh chỉ là một đứa trẻ đến từ Brooklyn, Người đàn ông lỗi thời. Tony Stark vĩ đại, Iron Man bất khả chiến bại, sẽ nhìn thấy gì ở anh chứ?

Nhưng bây giờ Tony đã nói với anh rằng gã yêu anh cũng như cách Steve yêu gã, gã cũng yêu Steve. Cảm giác thật tuyệt.

“Sam?”

Những tiếng ồn bất mãn tạm dừng. “Ừ?”

“Tôi đã kết hôn,” Steve nói và chà, điều đó thật tuyệt. 

Vì vậy, thật tốt.

“Tôi đã kết hôn với Tony Stark. Tôi đã kết hôn với người đàn ông tuyệt vời nhất trong toàn bộ thiên hà. Vũ trụ. Và em ấy yêu tôi rất nhiều, rất rất nhiều. ”

Tony phát ra một tiếng ồn khó hiểu khác. Giống như em ấy vừa cảm động vừa xấu hổ. Em ấy không nên như vậy. Đó là sự thật, sau tất cả.

Sam nhếch môi sang một bên. “Tôi biết.”

“Shellhead của tôi,” Steve vui vẻ nói, thu mình vào giường, được bao bọc bởi chăn và gối. 

“Tiny của tôi, Shellhead nhỏ bé của tôi.....”

Sam phá lên cười khi Tony lắp bắp.

“Thôi... Thôi nào Steve.....”

“Anh yêu em, Tony,” Steve nói và Ồ, anh rất vui vì cuối cùng mình cũng đã nói ra điều đó. Cuối cùng anh cũng có thể thổ lộ với Tony rằng gã quan trọng với anh như thế nào, “Thực sự đấy, vô cùng yêu em. Yêu em rất rất nhiều”. 

“Em cũng yêu anh,” Tony thì thầm, đôi mắt nai tơ của gã sáng lên liệu nó có phải là những giọt nước mắt? Tony đang khóc vì Steve. Không phải vì gã buồn. Mà vì gã hạnh phúc.

Máu của Steve nổi lên vì điều đó.

Anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm, và sự mệt mỏi đột ngột ập đến trong anh. “Anh cảm thấy buồn ngủ. Anh muốn chợp mắt một lát. Có được không? ”

“Tất nhiên rồi,” Tony thì thầm, lùi ra xa. Steve thầm tiếc nuối khi đánh mất sự tiếp xúc của Tony. Em ấy thật ấm áp. “Em sẽ ở đây khi anh tỉnh giấc.”

“Em cũng nên ngủ một giấc. Đi tắm. Và ăn cái gì đó nữa.”

Sam cười. “Dù ở trong tình trạng nào, anh ấy vẫn có thời gian để cằn nhằn.”

“Khốn kiếp, Wilson.” Tony thở dài. “Được rồi”

“Em phải hứa.”

“Em hứa mà.”

Steve giơ ngón út lên. “Lời hứa ngón út.”

Tony mỉm cười và móc ngón út của mình vào ngón út của Steve. “Lời hứa ngón út”

Steve gật đầu, nở nụ cười toe toét nhất mà mình có vì Tony chỉ xứng đáng với điều tốt nhất.

Anh hẳn đã đạt được mục tiêu của mình bởi vì nụ cười của chính Tony mở rộng và thật tuyệt, nó khiến anh cảm thấy ấm áp và được xoa dịu khắp người và.....

Và đôi môi của em ấy. Môi Tony ấm áp và mềm mại trên trán Steve. Tuy chúng hơi khô rát. Nhưng vẫn thật ấm áp và mềm mại.

Gã sẽ hôn anh. Và sau đó. Trên môi. Khi mí mắt của anh không còn nặng trĩu và tâm trí anh thôi rối bời, anh sẽ biết được vị của Tony là vị cà phê hay dầu máy. 

Khi mí mắt khép lại, anh nghe thấy tiếng Tony đứng dậy khỏi chỗ ngồi.

“Anh đã ghi lại nó à?”

“Ừm. Bắt đầu từ đoạn hắn vẽ một bài thơ về đôi mắt của anh, điều mà hắn có thể làm được mà không cần…..”

Steve không nghe thấy phần còn lại của cuộc trò chuyện, bởi vì anh đã ngủ thiếp đi. Nhưng khi bình phục vào ngày hôm sau, anh đã hoàn toàn tỉnh táo, và được phép quay trở lại tầng trên, Steve biết rằng Sam đã ghi lại toàn bộ cuộc trò chuyện trên điện thoại của anh ta và quyết định chiếu toàn bộ đoạn phim lên màn hình rộng khổng lồ của đội như một món quà chào mừng anh về nhà.

Hai mươi hai lần.

Mỗi lần là một Avengers tham dự.

“Anh là một tên ngốc,” Steve rên rỉ với Tony khi bọn họ cùng lui về căn hộ áp mái của mình. Anh ngã xuống chiếc trường kỷ, vùi mặt vào mặt đệm đầu tiên mà anh có thể tiếp xúc.

Tiếng cười đùa và những lời trêu chọc vui vẻ vẫn văng vẳng bên tai anh. Steve biết họ không có ý xấu. Họ luôn đùa như vậy mọi lúc. Anh cũng biết lúc đó đầu óc mình vẫn bị ảnh hưởng bởi liều lượng thuốc gây mê quá cao. Anh còn không biết chính xác anh đã bắt đầu như thế nào.  
Nhưng nghĩ đến việc anh đã khóc quá nhiều chỉ trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn, nó thật.....

Tony bật ra một tràng cười khoái chí. “Anh không phải là một tên ngốc,” gã nói khi Steve cảm thấy đầu kia của chiếc trường kỷ chìm xuống. Vòng tay mạnh mẽ ôm lấy anh, kéo anh vào một cái ôm ấm áp.

“Anh là đồ ngốc của em.”

Steve bất giác mỉm cười. Rốt cuộc thì em ấy đã đúng.

Sau đó, khi Tony vật anh nằm ngửa ra giường, Steve sẽ phát hiện ra rằng Tony không có vị của cà phê hay dầu máy. Ít nhất, là không phải lúc này.  
Thay vào đó, em ấy có vị như món bỏng ngô hương caramel.


End file.
